


【多萝】非梦

by godofthenewworld



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】非梦

其实搭在腰上的手钻进裤子里掐了一把之前，爱萝莉都没有想过这可能最终发展成一场明目张胆的猥亵甚至强奸。

应该说，他也没想到那人能这么疯这么上头。

毕竟谁能想到啊？他怎么就这么敢啊？B站十周年纪念活动办在室内，晃眼的灯光简直堪称青天白日，人挨着人难免紧靠挤蹭把细小的动作隐在水面下，他大小还算个有点粉的UP主，台上的小姐姐裙摆飘飘笑容明艳元气十足地跳舞，这可是——大庭广众啊！

脑瘫吗李汭燦！

整齐的齿列把没什么血色的下唇硬碾出了一点儿碎的红，很好笑的，只要当着别人的面，赵志铭就能为着面子把牙和血吞了，哪怕内里完全是只可怜瑟缩被雨淋透的流浪猫，他都不敢转身去看毛手毛脚的中单爸爸，于是半侧了脸惊慌失措地草草瞥过一眼——好奇怪啊，明明是想警告，却让人看出了蓄意勾引喔。

真的不是顶好看顶艳冶的长相，可也真的是流散出蜜一样黏稠的娇俏风情，不自觉地抿出哀戚和楚楚，像是本能地渴求着怜惜和蹂躏。

没修剪过的鬓发贴在窄窄的侧颊上，从后面看到脆生生的白嫩后颈在同一幅图景里越发显得幼嫩可欺，他的眼尾是刀削了似的斜飞纤长，漏出一点恐惧羞恼似斥似嗔的意思，像是巷子里被堵着掀了裙子的小姑娘，直直地把樱桃色的愤怒钉到那人厚重反光的镜片上。

——怎么能这样呢？把人都看硬了啊。

——干什么啊畜生？！你他妈干什么啊！！！

被顶到的猫连脊背都整个僵住了，急促粗重的喘息里几乎带了哭音，他发了狠，在搓揉他屁股的手上下大力气掐了一把，又担心太疼把人逼急了，怯怯地给摸了摸。

可李汭燦怎么会因此就停下呢，他半点不领情的，甚至胆大到借着之前留在里面的东西掰进穴口，顺畅地进出温暖湿润的肉洞，在众目睽睽之下指奸着不耐烦地挣扎起来的猫。

到底在搞什么？！脑子长蛋里了吗？！这是给他发情的地方吗？！

周围的人只要低个头，就能看到他们在做的龌龊事情，不止视线，气味、声音，哪一样都足以让他暴露在观众鄙夷的目光里，像是突然被孩童揭穿的国王，在一片谩骂中像牲畜一样随便地展示自己的性高潮。

然后怎么办呢？被拍了照片，网上传遍了的淫荡无耻下贱，会有卫道士一边义正辞严地指责一边对着他崩溃的脸手淫，是没办法再面对粉丝了，只能乖乖跟了他回去，被养在屋里做性奴，小狗儿似的拘在脚边每天给人玩弄——可怜人想的又怕又燥，浑身热腾腾的软下来。

大概所有天生的尤物都无甚祸国殃民的自觉，他不晓得自己眼角嫣红心跳如擂猫挠似地反抗的样子有多诱人，也不晓得那人心里存着多少十恶不赦该下地狱的肮脏念头，惊惧着呼吸急促牙关打颤地混着泣音小声哀求——是李汭燦最喜欢的，浑身透着需要被践踏折辱的样子。

很多时候人一上头，干出来的事情就不像个人了。

瘦弱干瘪的猫手上没有力气，根本阻止不了坏东西往下扯他的裤子，黑色的松紧带勒进白花花的臀肉里又被拖着滑下，不见天日的嫩皮在黑鸦鸦的人群里晃眼睛，汁水丰沛烂熟透红的洞被挤出了一点黏腻的液体，要坠不坠地润着腿根。

爱萝莉浑身都是僵的，目不斜视一根指头也不敢挪，甚至为了遮羞还不得不靠后把光溜溜滴着精液的屁股贴到畜生的身上，心里委屈极了——这人怎么这么过分呢？

你怕不是个傻子吧。

粗重的呼吸隐藏在音乐的节奏里，喷的耳根潮热搔痒，把心跳的共鸣放到无限大，实在是很方便的，贴着屁股的东西一厘一厘挤进来，过程漫长又感官鲜明，清晰准确地让人感知到内里被拓开被触碰被侵犯。

环抱着细摆摆的腰的手很漂亮，不瘦但长而素白，被气急败坏的猫又抓又挠，留下了浅浅的红色印痕，这人依然不敢回头，但脊梁和把薄薄一层布料顶起来的蝴蝶骨一抽一抽地抖动着，那频率像极了以前在EDG的时候躲着老父亲缠上他，泪汪汪地贴上来恳求抚慰的样子——可怜至极又色情至极，嘴上说着请求疼惜，却每一寸皮肉都在等待蹂躏。

要哭了吗？

狐狸舔舔上牙，心里像是被什么疯透的玩意儿扎下了密布的根系，又痛又痒折磨的人从骨头缝起升起欲求，对一些过分又狂乱的东西生出了不该有的期待——这都是爱萝莉的错，他不负责任地想，猫就是极端的色情和不伦本身。

我想看他哭泣疯狂的样子，被插的痛了深了哀哀地求饶，被肏傻了连哄带骗地就可以安抚住，被干到高潮失禁表情崩坏，被所有人指指点点着射了自己一身，脏兮兮傻乎乎的，哪里都无处容身。

可以光明正大地把他带回家藏起来，洗干净困在床上，也没必要穿衣服没必要干什么，会扭腰晃屁股就够了，每天光溜溜地裹着被子，蹭着腿湿漉漉地等主人回家。

期待，渴望，焦躁。

赛场上人狠话不多的中单爸爸现在也只是个精虫上脑的小男孩子，掐着曾经和自己一同奋斗结果战友变姘头的可怜哥哥搓磨揉捏，在众目睽睽之下衣衫凌乱下体相连，周围的人山人海摩肩接踵欢呼沸腾着仿佛另一个世界的快乐——与溺死在情欲里的他们无关。

健身的男孩子有着极好看的腰，宽阔的肩膀和胸膛顺着线条收束进窄窄的胯——猫咪咂咂嘴想着，多好呀，年轻蓬勃身条有劲儿，血液汗水都是沸腾滚烫的，滴在颈窝里能灼的人一缩，即使动作细巧却能下了狠力气地捣进肉穴最深处，像剖开一个脆嫩的甜瓜，直接抠挖着色泽艳丽甜蜜多籽且疏松柔软的内里。

是什么气味呢？隐藏在密集人群特有的、有机物腐败的味道深处，像酒一样甘醇又辛辣，仿佛把呼吸道划破流血的锋利气味，是主宰了人类最原始最肮脏的交配欲望的荷尔蒙，把嗅到的人陷进癫狂的深渊。

潮热又烂熟的肉洞因为主人扭曲的兴奋抽搐着，可怜人的腰颤的像风中细柳，但又乖巧迫地自己扭动着踮起脚迎上去，细细地颤抖吞吃，像品得了什么下流又猎奇的珍味似的，开合咂吮侵犯者的性器——软猫猫，坏猫猫，傻呆呆地笑着，要留下点什么才甘心。

肉贴肉人挤人的场景里，他们青天白日明目张胆地勾着手腕偷情，在灯光打不到的底层联到一起，没有人注意到瘦瘦小小的男孩子是不是翘起屁股脚尖只挨着地，是不是随着人潮摇摇晃晃的略狠了些，是不是脊背上被汗水浸的透湿，又是不是流着泪露出了似痛苦又似快活的情态。

嘘。

也没有人知道的，散场的时候被挤累的爱老师靠在朋友身上，神色倦怠地和认出来的粉丝打招呼，宽松的短裤裤管里，浑浊黏稠的顺着腿流下来的——又是什么呢？


End file.
